The Last Thing I Heard
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: A bullied scarred girl teams up with a jealous spirit to kill Flippy because all she could remember is to avenge her fallen father, and achieve her goal to win a medal to prove she is strong and believes her father will return. Will killing Flippy give her the reward she wanted?
1. Chapter 1: Merci's Fear Lives

Welcome to the saddest and probably scary story I created I was inspired by scary movies, which are awesome! So enjoy, review and SMILE! :D

At a little school, a couple of girls were making fun of a little girl who wasn't very good at many things ever since her father went back to war.

The mean girls never did made fun of her when her father was around because his job is being a repected veteran, and they gave him and his daughter respect.

Now that he's gone they believed if he doesn't make it, the girls would use their time making fun of her because her father doesn't act as a compassionate father.

"How does it feel, thinking your dad is dead, it really sucks don't it? You are a loser for that, bastard girl."said one of the girls.

"How am I a loser...I have a daddy who loves me. The war ended for a week now...and he haven't return yet...the guy that reports the whereabouts of your family member said he is fine."said the bullied girl.

"We'll have to see about that bastard child, for a well repected guy who serves our town or whatever should be spending time with his daughter therefore the lack of time he spends with you gives us a reason to might as well think he's dead already."said the other girl.

"Stop saying that...he's fine...I can prove it..."said the little girl. "Really? How? Maybe if you show me your medal from your father and I will see how much he loves you."said the girl.

"A medal? But...but...my daddy has to be home to give me his medal...I...I don't think he would be home yet..."said the little girl. "No medal, no proof Bastard Child!"said the girl.

"Yeah, bastard child!"said the other girls. "Bastard child, bastard girl..."repeated the girls. The little girl ran off crying and sat by a tree waiting for her mother to pick her up still hearing the name-calling in her head.

Once her mother drove in, she immediately ran to the car and sat in the back seat. "Hey, how was school?"asked her Mother. The little girl corssed her arms and groaned.

"When is Daddy coming home?"she asked angrily. "Alright, when we go home I will call him for you, deal?"said her Mother. The little sighed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at the headquarters Flippy was busy doing paperwork and going through his prisoner's files.

"Look at that, he has a daughter age of four years...I didn't know that. Remind me to come over the house to talk to her. Ask him if he would like to make his last call to his daughter."said Flippy.

The soldier saluted and ran to the cells. "Do you want to make your final call to your family?"he asked. The man nodded and smiled. The phone rang and the mother answered. Her mother covered her mouth and gasped.

"L-last call...I think its best for him to talk to his daughter tell him I will miss him."she said as she handed the wet with tears phone to her daughter.

"Daddy, why aren't you home yet? Mommy has been crying and she said she will miss you. What is going on?"said Merci, a young four year old daughter of the Tiger General's soldier.

She unsteadily held on to the phone. "Merci...you know I love you and your mother right?"said the soldier over the phone, his voice was trembling badly.

"Yes daddy! Duh, that's why your coming over for dinner right?"said Merci rolling her bright green eyes while coloring a picture nonchalantly.

It was silent over the phone for a while, she heard far away voices in the background. "Come on, we don't have all day. We need to get this over with."said one of the voices.

"You don't have to rush. Your really funny Daddy."she giggled. "Listen to Merci, I won't be home for dinner today or ever."he said. "T-that's okay...we can have breakfast is way better than dinner!"she said happily.

"Merci! I won't be able to be home forever! I have a good job to do...I'm sorry."he said sadly. "I can call you, we can talk and laugh together like we use to do."she said with tears falling out her eyes.

"I can't do that...there's no cellphones allowed where I'm going. Merci you must avenge me, and you can get your medal."he said. "Avenge? Why? Who do you want me to fulfill your revenge?"she asked reading the dictionary.

"Flippy."he said. Merci gasped as the name glued down to her anger and is permanently stuck. "That's it jack, give me the phone!"yelled a man. Loud grunting and punching was blasting from the phone.

"Lights out pal."said another man followed by buzzing sounds. She dropped the phone due to being frightened by her father's yelling. "Mommy...did his phone broke? Or..."she wiped her fresh tears and sighed.

Her mother nodded. "Yes...he's gone..."her mother said. "Then that means...I really am a...a..."she closed her eyes tightly as the voices of the bullies echoed 'Bastard Child' in her head.

She covered her arm over her face and sobbed, she darted to the table and cried a puddle of tears, she looked down at the puddle and saw the bullies calling her names.

She growled softly and continued to draw. A gentle knock at the door was heard. The mother opened the door, it was Flippy. Her mother stepped aside from the door to let Flippy in.

He walked to the table Merci was drawing at. "I can tell me and you will be close, we have the same eyes. Its green-"he said but she broke her crayon in half.

"I know my colors idiot..."she said as she scribbled his name on the paper then brutally ripped it apart and drew blood all over the page. Flippy hesitated to introduce himself but he decide to tell her anyways.

"My name is Flippy."he said. Merci gasped loudly and growled. Her eyes turned black and dark. She threw crayons at him non-stop. "Ow, is that what they are selling to the kids these days."he said blocking the crayons with a chair.

"You guy made my Daddy die because of you, Flippy! I hate you!"she yelled emptying her crayon box. "Wait let me inform you about your father, he wasn't that good of a father!"he said getting attacked by the lose crayons.

"He is a good father!"she said as he voice depended. "Let me explain what he did...Merci...is that right?"he said as Merci's behavior changed. The crayons suddenly stopped getting thrown and her eyes changed back to green.

"Finally...ok Merci, now that have your attention, I want to tell you what your father did to earn that kind of punishment. First of all, he tried to attack an unarmed soldier, that is bad Merci. You can try to kill me and get away with it."he said.

Merci still scribbled red on the paper where his name lies. "I don't believe you Flippy."she said softly. "I don't blame you for not believing me Merci, because you and I both know that I am an enemy of your town, so you could have many good reasons to think I'm lying."he said.

"I don't think...I know."she said while scribbling on the paper again. "Hm, you may think he doesn't do wrong because he's your dad, but this is life not a fantasy where you can do whatever you want without any problems, nope wake up and face reality I always say."he said.

Merci groaned again. "If this is true...you won't understand how this effect my life. This problem will still bother me because...I am...a..."she squeezed her eyes shut letting tears fall on the table.

'Bastard Child' the voices echoed. "A what? Maybe I can help you-"he said as she began to sob again. "Help me by being DEAD!"she yelled.

Her mother ran to her and covered her mouth. "Please...spare her she don't know what she's talking about."her mother begged.

"Yes I do! He killed the only thing I had left that really, truly loved me! Now, everybody hates me because he is gone! I have no one except my mother, who never cares about me, if your dead he will give me my medal, he said so!"she said crying loudly.

Flippy closed his eyes and sighed. "Merci, we both know that is impossible...and no one hates you stop exaggerating, your a very intelligent four years old, and your...uh...cute."he said.

Merci growled at him and hugged her mother. "I will return tomorrow, farewell."he said leaving the house.

He drove home and sat on the couch. "Hey your back, how was work, was if tough?"said Flaky cooking in the kitchen.

"Yeah it was really tough, I executed the number one wanted guy who tried to murder me and I get pelted with crayons."he said. Flaky laughed and turned on the water pipes rinsing the vegetables clean. "Crayons? Where did you go, a day-care?" asked Flaky.

"No, the daughter of the prisoner."he said. "Oh...really? That is the worst. She might get over it, she's only four remember."said Flaky.

"She's like some kind of advanced four year old girl, she knew everything about what I was explaining to her, she even responded my reasoning with her by wanting me dead, but I understand, she was badly heartbroken."said Flippy.

"Well, you were doing your job...nothing more."said Flaky chopping the vegetables. "Yeah, I'm still worried about her. We had to cut the conversation short because her father sent out a threatening message to her. What if she does it?"said Flippy.

"Flippy, seriously, she's four! Nothing is going to happen. Take that out of your head for a while. Many people told me my friend Giggles wants me dead, do believe them; no, is it a valid possibility; yes, but my point is not everybody is capable of doing so."said Flaky smiling as she herself tries to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Right, right...how is Giggles by the way?"asked Flippy. "I don't know, I haven't seen her ever since those rumor started to spread."she said as slowly stopped stirring the substance in the bowl. Flippy stared at her going into deep thought.

"Scared of something?"he asked. She started to stir again and smiled. "What? No...no...I was just...thinking of something that's all. Its still early, why don't you go check on her and maybe tell her I said hi."said Flaky.

Flippy went to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He walked out the door and into his car driving away.

Meanwhile in the dark, Merci was laying on her bed coloring again. She drew Flippy's name multiple times all over the page while scribbling red all over it.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped up screeching, from the side of her bed making her scream loudly with fear, while falling of her bed. Merci ran to the door but the figure grabbed her leg.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you."laughed the figure with a ghastly feminine voice. Merci covered her eyes and began to whimper. "I'm here to help you!" the voice said.

Merci turned the lights on and the figure screamed and dissolved away. Merci breathed heavily as her eyes searched the room. She opened the door and ran out into the darkness of her house to find her mother.

She moved her head in different direction looking for a source of light, until the same figure returned. "Your not all that bright are you? Merci, you will join me if you like it or not!"said the figure grabbing her arm.

Merci screamed with fear as the figure dragged her towards a open hole. "No! Let me go!"said Merci. "You are a worthless bastard, only powered by tbe love of your lost father, how pathetic!"said the figure.

Merci closed her eyes hearing the voices echo in her head again. She reopens her eyes which are black as night and kicked the figure into the hole, letting it close automatically.

She sat on the floor and pushed herself against her mother's door. She watched the hole close slowly and heard the defeated screaming of the figure. Once it was closed, Merci knocked on her mother's door.

"Merci, what's wrong?"said her mother. "I'm scared of the dark mommy...c-can I sleep with you?"she asked quietly. Her mother closed her eyes and reopened them.

Making up her mind looked down at her daughter who's persuasive green eyes shimmered. "Okay...come in."she said as Merci smiled and ran in the room.

Meanwhile Flippy reached Giggles house by the time it was dark. He walked past the window and felt a pair of eyes staring at him. As he was about to knock the door flew open frightening him.

There was no one at the door and he had no intentions in walking inside. "Giggles...its me Flippy."he called out in the abandoned house. He heard quick footsteps inside the house. He looked inside the house a little deeper until he saw a dark figure running towards the door.

The figure's eyes opened showing a red shade and continued to run towards the door. He screamed and slammed the door. He held his heart, trying to calm his breathing, while trying to realize what just happened.

He saw the window curtains open the the figure creepily smiled at him making its pupils grow. He backed away from the house without taking his eyes off the figure who slowly watched him. He wasn't sure what to say, or quite understand what is going on.

His first instincts is to run , but he was too scared. "What are doing at my house."said a voice making Flippy run towards his car. He turned his keys but the car wouldn't start, he frantically jabbed the key back and forth in the hole hoping it would until it broke.

He screamed when the figure approached the car knocking on his window. "Flippy, what are you doing here? Oh and you dropped your car key by my door. Are you okay, you look like you seen something frightening."said Giggles.

"I-I was just leaving...you don't have to worry about it."he said. "You were about to drive off without your keys how could you be leaving?"she said.

Flippy sighed and took his keys from her. "I came here because Flaky wanted to know if you were okay, because your disappearance was puzzling.

But, when I came to your house I saw...I don't even know what the hell that was running at me, I might have been working too hard today, but anyways, I was about to leave because I was scared by the thing in your house. So how are you?"he asked while staring at the window, watching a figure walk around in her house.

"Well...now that you mentioned it I haven't been feeling myself lately, and Flaky had stolen my popularity, and...would you like some animal cracker and tea? I tried out new ingredients I think you might like it."she said grinning.

"I'm not hungry, and I still think your popular, don't be so bitter at Flaky."he said. Giggles frowned and growled. "I'm not! Just eat the crackers...it will make me feel better."said Giggles.

Flippy turned the car on and turned to Giggles. "Maybe you can go outside and meet your friends they seem worried about you. You could feed them your crackers and they could help you gain back your social skills, what do you say?"said Flippy.

"Flippy...your right, they can definitely help me make the crackers...I'll see you later."she said walking in her house. Flippy drove out of her driveway quickly and speed down to his house.

Hmm, something weird is going on, what do you think red eye shadow is planning? Will Merci ever open up to Flippy? Stay tuned... Review and SMILE! :)


	2. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3: Things Start to Heat Up

New Chapter! Huzzah! New character named Boony is in here! *applaud* Huge, Friendly ShoutOut to Boony832! Yay! :D congrats!

At school the bullying worsened ever since the word got out about her father. Merci walked, head down, in the hallway with pretty much a storm cloud over her head. Her thoughts are trying not to think too much.

The sadder she got the heavier the rain became. When she went to her classroom her classmates threw stuff at her and the teacher never noticed it. Merci walked slowly to her table and continued to look at the floor.

"Merci, what is wrong?" asked the teacher. Merci put her ascend to look at the teacher's face. "T-the...students are throwing things at me..." she said softly. The crowd of children kept on talking loud so the teacher, who is at the board, and cannot hear her.

"Come again?" she asked. Merci did not repeat herself she only looked back at the floor and rest her head on her desk. The teacher continued her drawing on the board, then a kid threw a stapler at Merci's head and she loudly wailed. The teacher ran to Merci and tried to calm her down.

"Merci, Merci snap out of it, why are you crying? Do you need to talk, to the school's counselor? She may be able to help you okay? I do not want you to burst into tears, and disrupting my class. I understand your loss and how it's your first time experiencing it, and I am sorry, but you need to control yourself in class. Take the pass and walk down the hallway and make a turn at the fountain. "she said.

Merci continued to sniffle as she got up from her seat to snatched the pass from the wall and walked quickly into the hallway.

Meanwhile at Flippy's job he was filing papers again trying to organize his desk. He knocked something off his desk and reached for it. It was a stapler.

"I do not own a stapler, that is weird. Did anybody loose a stapler? "announced Flippy as the lights burned out. "Can someone turned the lights on? "shouted someone. "How can I fix the lights when I cannot see, genius? "answered another guy.

All a sudden someone started to scream loudly and bone crushing sounds was heard. After a while of screaming the lights went back on. "Is everybody okay?" asked Flippy walking in the main room to find someone crushed to death under a copy machine.

His eyes went from the dead body to the wall. There, written in blood: 'Very Soon, Your Next Flippy Very Soon. ' Flippy gasped at the sight of his name then a pair of hands shook him, making him jump. "Flippy, Flippy hello?" said Giggles shaking him.

"Huh, uh...what? "said Flippy nervously. "Just thought I visit you at your job, so this is where you work? I like the new art you got going on. Is it Halloween already? "said Giggles. "You think...this is art? You're kidding right?" asked Flippy.

Giggles took out a brown paper bag and started to eat what was inside. The red juice from the snack she was eating, dribbled down her mouth. "Do I look like I am kidding Flippy? I do not kid about that kind of stuff. Do you want to know what happened to the last guy who thought I was kidding about something?" said Giggles.

"Giggles..." Flippy interrupted. "Shut up let me finish. He helped me make these delicious animal crackers and a cake waiting for me at home. You should try it. "said Giggles. "I'm not hungry... Go home Giggles. I've got work to do." he said.

"Okay... I see...mind if I go over your house to make some cake with Flaky? "said Giggles. "She's not home, we both work during the day. "said Flippy. "Uh huh... "said Giggles leaving the room slowly. "Giggles is kinda acting weird don't you think Flippy?" asked Boony. "She been in her house for too long I guess. Do you think that red stuff in her crackers she was eating was-"

"Strawberry jam with those animals crackers? I thought so too. I should try that and see how it tastes." said Boony returning to his chair. Flippy scoffed and mumbled 'Strawberry Jam' under his breath while shaking his head.

"Good afternoon Flippy, its 4:00 at the moment. Do you mind checking that offspring of the enemy just to keep her in check. We need to avoid anymore execution before another war emerges." said Dawn handing him a folder. "In that case, I do not think I want to visit her." Flippy said pushing the folder away.

Dawn took her glasses off and gave him a cold look. "What do you mean you will not visit her?" she asked. "Uh, well...um if Merci tried to attack me like her father told her to, then she will be put to death right?" he answered nervously. "Good point..." Dawn puts her glasses on and placed the folder in her bag.

"...you should give her a few days to let time heal her pain, but in the meantime you have to figure out a way to get on her good side, got it? Even if you have to be Barney the freaking Dinosaur, you have to allow her trust to be given to you. " Dawn said crossing the hallway to an office.

"Alright Flippy, it's up to you to learn how to be some kind of child whisperer. Who do I know have the vast knowledge about kids?" said Flippy taking out his phone. He dialed a number on the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello? Good afternoon Pop, how's it had been going? May I come over your house to talk? No, no I promise I will not flip out. Prove it? Um...I'm not sure I'm able to- wait do not hang up, I will buy the little tyke some cookies. Satisfied? Great, see you there." he said flatly as he hanged the phone up, sighing.

At the Market...

"I already told you, my husband died recently and now I have to suffer from the whole town. They are throwing bricks at my windows, goodness you do not know what its like. I do not know what life is like at Merci's school, she is probably having the time of her life while I'm getting attacked by random people."said Merci's mother as she spun her steering wheel around to turn the corners of he streets.

She arrived Merci's school, and spotted Merci running away from girls and boys throwing hot sauce at her. She screamed and cried as the kids did this, and dashed in the street in front of her mother's car.

Merci's mother stomped on the brakes and opened her window. "Merci! You almost got hit, next time when your playing with your little friends, don't run in the street."said Merci's mother. "Howdy Miss Mallory, can we please 'play' with Merci some more? She's the best at being 'it'."said the southern child named Coralee.

"Mommy I want to go home, they weren't playing, they were throwing sauce at me, and its burning my eyes."cried Merci trying to open the car door. "That's the point of the game Merci. We cover you in hot sauce and if your skin unfortunately peels off. We win and you lose."said the child named Belle waving the hot sauce bottle around. "Mommy..."whined Merci widening her eyes giving her the puppy eyes.

"Merci darling, these cute kids want to play with you. Are you trying to be anti-social? Go on, play with those kids, I'll come back in a few minutes."said Mrs. Mallory starting to drive away. "Mommy!"she screamed chasing her car. "Goddamn it Merci, just get in the car. I would hate to raise a child alone, who is trying to be friendless."said Mrs. Mallory.

Merci opened the door and slammed it once she sat in the seat. "You can't get away that easily, Bastard Child! Tomorrow, get ready for the whopping of a lifetime!"shouted Coralee as she and the crowd of kids screamed out 'Bastard Child' until the car wasn't in sight. "What did they say, honey?"said Mrs. Mallory looking at Merci's frightened face in her mirror.

"Oh my Karma, Merci you look like you seen a ghost. Would you like to go food shopping with me?"she said. Merci covered her ears and whimpered silently. "It is very hot today isn't it Merci?"she said still waiting for Merci to respond unaware that she is asleep. She sighed and parked in the parking lot and exit the car.

"There you are Sola, where have you been lately. Your still living in this damned town? I am having the worst years of my life. Flaky, you remember her, that mute bitch started to be

more attention grabbing than I have been. I had to go in seclusion to decide on my next move, but I grew insane...being alone for the first time."said Giggles shuddering.

"Giggles, so nice to see you. I was going to ask the same thing. After the town you live in, won the war, our side has been nothing but a living hell of an on-going nightmare. We had a large decrease of food, water and any other supplies we need."she said then continued.

"Not many children that our woman give birth to lived, because of some horrible disease we need medicine for, which we can't obtain because the Queen declared to ban hospitals for two years. I hope your life is going swell, because some of us have worst problems than popularity."said Mrs. Mallory walking in the store along with Giggles.

"Mmeerrccii..."someone whispered in her little ears. Merci flew open her green eyes and looked around the empty vehicle. "M-Mommy? Hello?"she cried out. The windows started to fog and the temperature started to increase. "Here you are alone, poor little Merci, in her hot jacket, trapped in the security of your seat belt, in a locked car on a hot day. How will this turn out?"said the feminine voice.

Merci tried to free herself from the seat belt, but it seems like the straps are getting tighter by the minute. Sweat began to drench her jacket and acted like a waterfall on her face. Merci started to pant heavily, desperate to be cooled off. The steam from the heat traveled to her lungs, causing her to wheeze harshly, then cough.

She leaned on the window, but he glass was so hot it burned her soft skin. She yelped weakly, and pushed herself off the window. Her skin on the window sizzled then turned black from being burned. "Sleeeeeppp...you must go to sleep Merci...once you wake up you will by my side."the voice whispered.

Merci's head spun, she weakly coughed, then leaned her head on the leather chair behind her. Her throat dried up completely, leaving her mouth open as she closed her eyes.

"Should I pick the honey flavored or the chocolate?"said Flippy trying the decide from the boxes of cookies. "The honey flavored is perfect for a snack."said Mrs. Mallory smiling at Flippy nervously. "These aren't for me, it for a kid. But I'll get it anyways, I have to rush to Pop's house."he said grabbing the box off the shelf, quickly paid the price of the snack and ran out the door.

He attempted to leap off of a car, but it was far too hot for his hands. "Huh? This weather really has gotten to us today."said Flippy trying to peer into the foggy car window when he heard faint coughing inside. As the steam traveled around the car it made way for the figure who laid in the car.

Merci's head slanted to her shoulder as if she had no life inside of her. Flippy freaked out and worriedly searched for an object to open the door. Flippy knocked his knuckles against the hot-to-the-touch window trying to wake her up. "Merci! Merci! Merci!"he yelled knocking louder with all of his might. Merci twitched her eyes then covered her ears.

Even though she is able to hear him through the window, her ears is listening to the kids chanting names at her. "Merci listen to me. You have to open the door."shouted Flippy. Merci growled and punched the window while yelling 'NO!' Flippy looked down in defeat, then suddenly realizing he have only one way to open the car door.

His darker side is stronger than he is physically. He closed his eyes to purposely remember his worst memories of his life. "Damn it...you win this time..."said the feminine voice as she dissolved away. Flippy grabbed a cart from the stack of other carts. He slammed it against the car, destroying the door off its hinges.

Merci opened her eyes as wide as she can, but what made her eyes widened is when she noticed Flippy flipped out with the cart handle in hand ready to kill her with it. Merci coughed weakly and whimpered silently. Flippy raised the handle over his head but stopped once Merci screamed in terror. He shook his head and dropped the handle.

"Merci, your okay...come here."he said carrying her gently. He rocked her slightly and smiled at her closed eyes. He helped her take the jacket off and laid her head on his shoulder. Merci had a small smile and whispered 'I Love You Daddy.' Flippy nervously patted her head. "Everything is going to be okay Merci."he said rocking her back and forth.

The air around them cooled as the hours passed, soon enough Mrs. Mallory and Giggles came back from the store, then noticed the car in a wreck. "W-what the hell happened to my car?! You did this?!"she yelled, poking him on his forehead. "Sorry about the forced entry ma'am but-"

"Get your murderous hands off my daughter!"she screamed snatching Merci away from Flippy. Merci woke up and began to cry. "Who the hell you think you are? Were you trying to kidnap my child? Were you going to kill her too, and take away the only thing I have to care for?"she shouted viciously.

"For your information I just saved your child's life, after your careless ass left her in there, she was seconds away to die from the heat! I should be hearing a 'thank you'. Talk about ungrateful."said Flippy stomping towards his car. Merci continued to screamed and shout until Mrs. Mallory shook Merci by her arm violently.

"Merci shut hell up! Stop that damn crying. Giggles, I will call you tonight. See you later."she said dialing a number on her phone. "Do you need a lift to your house?"asked Giggles. "Yes please, thank you Giggles."she said pushing Merci in the back seat and sitting in the front.

"You did what?!"said Flaky over the phone. Flippy roughly drove down the street angrily passing red lights. "Her daughter was left in the car and I had to open it some way. I couldn't open it alone. I didn't mean to do too much damage, but at least she's alive right?"said Flippy. "Yes, but please tell me she took it well."said Flaky.

"I still did the right thing, who gives a fuck about the damn car. She can always can get a new one, a child as special as Merci, well any child that is, you can't get back. The worst part is that she didn't appreciate my good deed."he said stopping at the red light to lay on the steering wheel.

"Flippy, you did do the right thing. Parents that are reckless as herself, doesn't get many miracles as what you did for her today. And without being grateful, just think of it like this; when your back is turned and she haven't said 'thank you' her heart knows she appreciate what you did for her. If you weren't there, that innocent child would've died alone in that car." Flaky said followed by a loud fire crackling sound.

"What are you making tonight Flaky? I can smell something through the phone."asked Flippy carefully listening in the phone. "Its a surprise, you have to come home and find out. I will give you a hint, its your favorite."she said giggling. "Thanks Flaky I'll be right there, but I have to report this to Dawn first, and she won't be happy about the fight I had with Sola."said Flippy.

The light turned green, he drove down the street then parked at the office where he works at. He opened the door and looked around the dark room. "Dawn, are you here? I guess not. I have to type out the report. "he said walking to his computer. He sat on the chair to start typing it up.

Dear Dawn,

I had a mishap with the parent of Merci Mallory, Sola Mallory. . While shopping for cookies-

"Goddamn it..."said Flippy suddenly remembering the purpose of being at the market, he starts dialing a number on his phone then putting it to his ear. "Hello. Pop, when you get this message call back if you get the chance. I want to apologize for being tardy today, I had a little issue over at the market."he said hanging the phone up.

He sighed, but held his breath when he heard faint giggling. "Who's there?"he said getting up from his chair. Flippy tried his best to not get too afraid of what will jump up at him in case its not a threat. He walked further into the darkness following the laughter. "SIT DOWN!"the voice yelled loudly, cold hands shoved him on his chair.

In her lightless room, Merci moved around on her bed feeling heavily restless. Her thoughts are highly troublesome. She couldn't stop being reminded that Flippy, her own enemy as well as the whole town, saved her life. She blushed red when she remembered herself mistaking him as her father, but couldn't shake the feeling that she felt comfortable in his gentle arms.

Her own father barely held her, but she only treasured the times he did. To her, the relationship with her and Flippy are bittersweet. If she starts to accept Flippy into the trust section of her heart, nothing will change and the void inside of her won't be filled. Her father is still dead, the children at the school will continue to beat on her up to the point she possibly will go crazy.

The town is even in a wreck, one day it might become inhabitable, because of Flippy. Merci sighed, finally clearing her thoughts, then filled them up with happy thoughts imaging Flippy's lifestyle. She sat up, grabbed a flashlight and began to draw on the paper. "Flippy has a wife to be happy with, and one day he will have a child who won't be a bastard. Not yet that is."she said scribbling the picture of Flippy.

"...but I heard his town has all the food they can consume, enough water that can flood a whole planet. Everybody is happy, even the school kids don't bully each other. Maybe if I move there I would be happy...but I probably won't be allowed to because I'm an enemy."she said sadly. She drew with a black crayon, evil looking creatures with red eyes and white smiles attacking the civilians, with a smile on her lips.

"I wish they could know what suffering really is..."she laughed. "But...Flippy came from a calm environment where there is not a villain in sight...so that means their town won't be able to protect themselves."she laughed louder. "Revenge is sweet isn't it?"said the voice forming into a woman. "You! Stay away from me, I will scream! And turn the lights on!"she shouted.

"Oh don't bother, I feed upon hatred and sister, you have a lot of it. Go ahead shine some of that little light so you can have a better look at me."said the female voice. Merci couldn't look away from the strange looking red eyes, with huge black irises, in which being in the dark the red part of her eyes looks like two rings.

Her gleaming, slightly stained white teeth can be seen in the dark. The spookiest feeling Merci felt was when the figure closely resembles her drawing. Merci walked backwards to the light switch, still staring at her eyes. She felt against the wall until her fingers felt the gloss of the switch. She flicked her finger up turning the lights on, the figure was more horrifying than she could imagine...

To Be Continued...

Ooohhh, little Merci is having a little trouble dealing with her emotions...but the voice is yet to be revealed in the next chapter. Trust me toward the ending of this chapter, when I re-read it in the dark...I got frightened by my coat hanging on the door!


End file.
